


Buzz Boys

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Quentin finds a box of sex toys in Eliot’s closet; Eliot is more than eager to share with his partner.





	Buzz Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is thin with this one. I don’t own The Magicians, this is just for fun. Comments and kudos are magic! Thanks to justcallmeasmodeus for the inspiration. Enjoy!

Buzz Boys

By Lexlicious70 (theChampagneKing70)

 

“Hey El, what’s in here?”

 

Eiot turned, careful not to slosh the martini he held in one hand. He was into hour three of cleaning out his closet and even with Quentin’s help, it was slow going. He raised the glass to his lips as he turned to face Quentin, then recognized the metal box he held. His brain shrieked a warning and he stepped forward, setting his glass aside.

 

“Don’t open—”

 

Quentin undid the latch and flipped the top open just as Eliot spoke. Eliot watched, his heart pounding, as Quentin’s expression morphed from confusion, to realization, to mortification. A furious blush stained his cheeks.

 

“—that.” Eliot finished with a sigh, and Quentin stammered before managing a complete sentence.

 

“It—uhm—there’s so many of them!”

 

“So I enjoy variety.” Eliot took the box from him and set it on the bed. The dildoes and vibrators inside rolled around and Quentin crossed his arms over his chest, leaning over and peering into the box as if it contained live scorpions instead of sex toys.

 

“They’re all yours?”

 

“Yes of course! It’s not like drugs, Quentin, you don’t hold them for other people!”

 

“Oh.” Quentin nodded, his fingers plucking at the hem of his sweater. Eliot watched his partner a moment.

 

“Quentin, have you ever seen a dildo or vibrator before?”

 

“Sure I have!” Quentin nodded. “Dozens. Hundreds!” He slowly withered under Eliot’s unimpressed amber gaze. “Okay, so . . . maybe I haven’t. What do you expect, El? My parents are Protestant slices of white bread! They didn’t exactly discuss this kind of thing with me.”

 

“Neither did mine. Consider my knowledge hands-on learning. Margo filled in some of the blanks, too.”

 

“Jesus! You mean you and Margo—”

 

“No! No, Q . . . she just gave me the benefit of her knowledge, that’s all.” Eliot picked up a sparkly blue silicone dildo from the box and offered it to Quentin. The younger magician balked and Eliot frowned, lifting his chin.

 

“It’s _clean_ , Quentin! For fuck’s sake, what do you take me for?”

 

“I’ve just never touched one before!” Quentin hesitated before taking it from Eliot, and his expression shifted into surprise. “It feels real.”

 

“That’s the idea, honeylove.”

 

“I just thought—with the color and all?”

 

“The color is just meant to be visually pleasing. Something fun. I have flesh tone ones as well.” He pulled one from the box and Quentin blushed again as Eliot waved it at him.

 

“So. You, uhhmm . . . these are for . . . when you want to, you know . . . get off?” He asked, and Eliot smiled.

 

“Sometimes. Or if I have—had—a playmate over. Toys can make that experience more exciting.” He watched as Quentin absorbed this information. “Q, you know that’s over, right? It’s just you and me now.”

 

“I know. I was just thinking. I’ve never really been able to—do stuff. By myself. Maybe it’s the meds I was on or the way my brain is wired, but I just didn’t do it much. Not even as a teenager.” He looked down at the toy in his hand. “You must think I’m lame.”

 

“Nonsense.” Eliot slipped his arms around Quentin. “You simply lack experience, but that can be remedied. Here, sit down.” He turned Quentin and sat him down on the bed before shutting the metal box and going to the three-drawer nightstand next to his bed. “Most of those are just plain, straightforward models. I keep my favorites close to my bed, and my heart.” He smiled, opening the middle drawer. Quentin watched as he withdrew something black, flexible, and that resembled an anchor with one prong shorter than the other, and a long, dark red device that had a wicked-looking prong fitted into its upper half. Quentin could tell by the notched circular dial at the opposite end that it vibrated. Eliot smiled.

 

“This is my jackrabbit. You’ve probably heard me talk to Margo about my bunny?”

 

“I thought you had a pet rabbit somewhere!”

 

“I do. He lives in that drawer.” Eliot grinned. Quentin blushed so hard his ears turned pink at the tips.

 

“I thought you meant . . . you know, something fuzzy!”

 

“I don’t have any fuzzy ones. Hmmh, do they even make those?” Eliot rifled through the drawer. “I have these . . .” He offered Quentin a pair of pink fuzzy wrist restraints, then tossed them back when Quentin gave him a look of horror. “All right, okay . . . let’s just start with these and some lube.” He withdrew a bottle of clear, slick stuff from the drawer and turned to Quentin. The younger man glanced away, and Eliot touched his face. “Quentin. Don’t be afraid, baby, I want to show you! You’ll love it, I promise!”

 

“I trust you, El. I’ve just—I’ve never done this before, that’s all.”

 

“You never practiced magic before you came to Brakebills either, so consider this a place of firsts. Come on, strip down.” Eliot removed his own clothes, folding each item before setting them on a nearby chair. Quentin watched, a spiral of arousal forming in his lower stomach. While he and Eliot were just starting to build their relationship and he’d seen Eliot naked a few times already, it still amazed him that his body—long, angular, pale—could make him feel as excited as it did. Quentin struggled out of his sweater and undid his jeans, and Eliot turned to grab the cuffs and pull them off for him. Once they were both naked, Eliot stroked a soothing hand over Quentin’s hair.

 

“Lie back.” He instructed, and Quentin obeyed. The lid to the lube clicked open and Quentin gasped a moment later as Eliot’s long, clever fingers moved between his asscheeks and coated him.

 

“Shhh, Q . . . just need to get you ready, that’s all. Relax.” One finger pushed in, then two, and Quentin took a deep breath, his dark eyes widening at the unfamiliar sensation. Eliot’s other hand drifted down and fondled his perineum.

 

“Oh!” Quentin gasped, and Eliot grinned.

 

“Yeah . . . you’re going to like that, a lot. Bring your legs back for me, honeylove . . . that’s it, good . . .” With extreme care, Eliot began to insert the longer end of the black sex toy into Quentin’s tight heat, watching his expression for signs of discomfort or upset. His lover’s countenance was one that Eliot did recognize: that of calculation, as Quentin tried to gauge what he was feeling. Eliot took his right hand as he slid the toy’s arm in the rest of the way. “Hold this there, Q. You’re doing so good, baby . . .” Eliot situated the shorter end so the bulb rested against Quentin’s perineum before he laid back next to him and used the lube to get himself ready for his jackrabbit, which was his go-to toy when he wanted to have complete control over how fast he came. He brought his legs back, inserted it, and then reached down with his other hand to press the go button on Quentin’s toy.

 

The response was instantaneous. Quentin’s body jerked like he’d been shot and his eyes flew open wide. His free hand clenched around the blue-green coverlet of Eliot’s bed. Eliot turned his head as he twisted the jackrabbit on a medium setting and let the external stimulator thump against the underside of his scrotum.

 

“You don’t have to move it too much, Q, it does most of the work for you, that’s why I chose it.” He grinned as he watched Quentin’s hips twist. “You poor thing . . . you had no idea, did you?” He asked, but by the way Quentin was moaning and grinding himself against the silicone prong, it was clear he’d never considered his prostate as a source of pleasure before. His other hand tightened around the shorter prong and he began to move the bulb in slow circles, massaging himself with it. Eliot turned up the vibration mode on his jackrabbit and pistoned it with short, fast strokes, teasing himself as he watched Quentin discover the joys of masturbation.

 

“That’s it, Q . . . figure out what you like, what feels good . . .” He reached over and wrapped his free hand around Quentin’s erection, which was already sizeable thanks to the toy’s vibrations. Quentin gave a small, surprised gasp but didn’t pull away, his slim hips lifting off the bed repeatedly, his toes curling. Eliot rubbed slick over the head of Quentin’s cock as it dribbled from the tip and started to fuck himself deeper with the jackrabbit. He pressed the external stimulator up against his perineum and gasped at the sensation it caused. His own cock was curving back toward his belly.

 

“El.” Quentin whimpered, moving the shorter prong along the underside of the base of his cock. “El it feels so fucking good . . .”

 

Eliot nodded, feeling Quentin’s cock jump in his hand.

 

“No one ever showed you the way before, baby, that’s all.” He watched as Quentin’s anxiety melted away and his pleasure centers took over. Eliot stroked him with an expert touch. “Do you like how it feels, hmmmm? Will we have to get you one of your own?” He moved his hand down and covered Quentin’s with it, helping him move the other prong along the base of his dick and perineum and turned his jackrabbit up full blast. His long frame jerked at the resulting blast of pleasure and he guided Quentin’s hand until their strokes matched. Quentin’s neck and chest blushed rose, and Eliot knew he was close. Quentin turned his head to look Eliot in the eye, and the connection between them hummed like a downed power line.

 

“I’m gonna—oh—” Quentin’s dark eyes went glassy as rational though shut down and the mental white noise of orgasm wiped out everything else. He ground himself against the longer prong and moved the other one over his cock in frantic, circular motions. He felt Eliot’s hand tremble and then fall away as his partner shouted in pleasure, his own orgasm overtaking him. Quentin felt something wet land on his chest between his nipples and realized with a kind of dim shock that it was his own issue.

 

 _I came like a porn star_ , he thought to himself, and was surprised at the mild pride it caused. A few less powerful spurts later, Quentin was slumping back, the ministrations to his prostate now edging over to discomfort. He fumbled for the power button, thumbed it off, and looked over at Eliot. The taller magician’s eyes were closed, but he was grinning deliriously. The jackrabbit lay quiet between his splayed legs, its job done for now. Quentin pulled his own toy free gingerly, wincing at the odd sensation, and Eliot opened his eyes.

 

“Q? Are you all right?” He asked, and Quentin nodded as he laid back down, sticky but blessedly free of anxiety.

 

“Actually yeah.” He grinned and reached over to take Eliot’s hand. “Honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before. Like ever.”

 

Eliot smiled.

 

“And may I say you looked very beautiful as you did.” He raised his head to kiss Quentin, a warm kiss that offered comfort and reassurance, both of which Quentin accepted. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too.”

 

Quentin looked down at the vibrator between his legs.

 

“What you said before . . . about maybe getting me one of these? Did you mean that? I mean . . . would you help me?”

 

A pleased expression crossed Eliot’s features.

 

“Margo and I made a portal to our favorite sex shop in Greenwich. I’ll take you there this weekend.” His big, elegant hand carded through Quentin’s hair. “So you truly enjoyed yourself?”

 

Quentin sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself drift as his body settled into a mellow throb.

 

“Best vibes ever, El.”

 

FIN


End file.
